Shining Nikki/Stages
The following is a list of stages in Shining Nikki. Normal Stages Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey 1-1 Story Stage 1-2 Attribute: Elegant 1-3 Story Stage 1-4 Attribute: Pure 1-5 Attribute: Elegant 1-6 Story Stage 1-7 Attribute: Sexy 1-8 Attribute: Sweet 1-9 Story Stage 1-10 Attribute: Sweet Chapter 2: The Sorrow of the Stars 2-1 Story Stage 2-2 Attribute: Pure 2-3 Attribute: Elegant 2-4 Attribute: Sweet 2-5 Attribute: Sexy 2-6 Attribute: Sweet 2-7 Attribute: Pure 2-8 Attribute: Cool 2-9 Attribute: Elegant 2-10 Story Stage 2-11 Attribute: Sexy 2-12 Attribute: Pure 2-S1 Attribute: Pure 2-S2 Attribute: Elegant 2-S3 Attribute: Cool 2-S4 Attribute: Sweet 2-S5 Attribute: Sexy Chapter 3: The Journey of a Hero 3-1 Attribute: Pure 3-2 Attribute: Elegant 3-3 Attribute: Sweet 3-4 Attribute: Cool 3-5 Attribute: Elegant 3-6 Attribute: Sexy 3-7 Attribute: Cool 3-8 Attribute: Sweet 3-9 Attribute: Elegant 3-10 Story Stage 3-11 Attribute: Cool 3-12 Story Stage 3-13 Attribute: Pure 3-S1 Attribute: Sweet 3-S2 Attribute: Cool 3-S3 Attribute: Sexy 3-S4 Attribute: Elegant 3-S5 Attribute: Pure Chapter 4: A Pale Spring 4-1 Attribute: Sweet 4-2 Story Stage 4-3 Attribute: Pure 4-4 Attribute: Elegant 4-5 Attribute: Cool 4-6 Attribute: Sexy 4-7 Story Stage 4-8 Attribute: Sweet 4-9 Attribute: Pure 4-10 Attribute: Cool 4-11 Attribute: Elegant 4-12 Story Stage 4-13 Story Stage 4-14 Story Stage 4-S1 Attribute: Sexy 4-S2 Attribute: Pure 4-S3 Attribute: Elegant 4-S4 Attribute: Cool 4-S5 Attribute: Sweet Chapter 5: The Heart of Machines 5-1 Attribute: Cool 5-2 Attribute: Pure 5-3 Attribute: Cool 5-4 Attribute: Elegant 5-5 Attribute: Sexy 5-6 Attribute: Sweet 5-7 Story Stage 5-8 Attribute: Pure 5-9 Attribute: Elegant 5-10 Attribute: Sweet 5-11 Attribute: Sexy 5-12 Story Stage 5-S1 Attribute: Elegant 5-S2 Attribute: Pure 5-S3 Attribute: Cool 5-S4 Attribute: Sweet 5-S5 Attribute: Sexy Chapter 6: Lodden in Blood 6-1 Story Stage 6-2 Attribute: Cool 6-3 Attribute: Sexy 6-4 Attribute: Elegant 6-5 Attribute: Cool 6-6 Attribute: Sweet 6-7 Attribute: Pure 6-8 Attribute: Sexy 6-9 Story Stage 6-10 Attribute: Cool 6-11 Story Stage 6-12 Story Stage 6-S1 Attribute: Sweet 6-S2 Attribute: Sexy 6-S3 Attribute: Elegant 6-S4 Attribute: Pure 6-S5 Attribute: Cool Chapter 7: Lightness and Darkness 7-1 Story Stage Beta Route Both Alpha and Beta routes must be cleared. The Beta route is easier than the Alpha route. 7-2β Attribute: Sexy 7-3β Attribute: Elegant 7-4β Attribute: Cool 7-5β Attribute: Pure 7-6β Attribute: Sweet Alpha Route 7-2α Attribute: Sweet 7-3α Attribute: Cool 7-4α Attribute: Sweet 7-5α Story Stage 7-6α Story Stage 7-7 Attribute: Sweet 7-S1 Attribute: Elegant 7-S2 Attribute: Sweet 7-S3 Attribute: Pure 7-S4 Attribute: Cool 7-S5 Attribute: Sexy Chapter 8: The Forgotten Singing 8-1 Story Stage 8-2 Attribute: Cool 8-3 Attribute: Sweet 8-4 Attribute: Pure 8-5 Attribute: Elegant 8-6 Attribute: Sexy 8-7 Attribute: Pure 8-8 Attribute: Sweet 8-9 Attribute: Sexy 8-10 Story Stage 8-11 Attribute: Sexy 8-S1 Attribute: Sweet 8-S2 Attribute: Elegant 8-S3 Attribute: Sexy 8-S4 Attribute: Cool 8-S5 Attribute: Pure Chapter 9: The Direction from the Heart 9-1 Attribute: Elegant 9-2 Attribute: ? 9-3 Attribute: ? 9-4 Attribute: ? 9-5 Attribute: ? 9-6 Attribute: ? 9-7 Attribute: ? 9-S1 Attribute: ? 9-S2 Attribute: ? 9-S3 Attribute: ? 9-S4 Attribute: ? 9-S5 Attribute: ? Maze of Hearts Stages 'Chapter 1: The Memories of the Tracks (Loen's Internal World)' 1-1 Story Stage 1-2 Attribute: Elegant 1-3 Attribute: Sweet 1-4 Attribute: Pure 1-5 Attribute: Cool 1-6 Attribute: Pure 1-7 Attribute: Sexy 1-8 Story Stage 1-9 Attribute: Pure 'Chapter 2: Mist and Stars (Huihuicao's Internal World)' 2-1 Story Stage 2-2 Attribute: Sweet 2-3 Attribute: Cool 2-4 Attribute: Elegant 2-5 Story Stage 2-6 Attribute: Cool 2-7 Attribute: Sexy 2-8 Attribute: Pure 2-9 Attribute: Sexy 2-10 Story Stage Chapter 3: The Resentment of Life and Death: Illusion (Qinyi's Internal World) 3-1 Story Stage 3-2 Attribute: Pure 3-3 Attribute: Sweet 3-4 Attribute: Cool 3-5 Story Stage 3-6 Story Stage 3-7 Attribute: Sexy 3-8 Attribute: Elegant 3-9 Attribute: Cool 3-10 Story Stage 3-11 Attribute: Elegant 快意 Attribute: Sweet Minimum passing score: 29000 雪恨 Attribute: Cool Minimum passing score: 38000 伤逝 Attribute: Pure Minimum passing score: 59000 沉欲 Attribute: Sexy Minimum passing score: 79000 孤冷 Attribute: Elegant Minimum passing score: 95000 'Chapter 4: Tempest is Coming (Zoe's Internal World)' 4-1 Attribute: Sweet 4-? Attribute: ? 'Chapter 5 (Yexiao's Internal World)' 5-1 Attribute: ? 5-? Attribute: ? Category:Shining Nikki Category:Pages that need improvement